Shattered
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: After her mother's death and her father's murder. Haruhi was taken to a whole new world, meeting people that she never would've thought of getting to know before. Will her new friends and family figure out the dark secrets of Haruhi's past?
1. Anniversary

**ღ****Introduction****ღ**

I was born on February 4th to my parents Ryouji and Kotoko Fujioka. Just before I turned four, my mother passed away. I didn't know why or how she died, I was too young and my father never told me. What he did tell me, however, was that I would never see her again. I became withdrawn and soon became independent. Taking over the chores in my house after I turned six years old. I learned how to cook, clean, do laundry, and everything else within a short year.

At age seven, my life started going downhill. My father started to come home later and later. One night he didn't come home, on that same night. I got hurt. I had been making dinner for myself when the knife slipped and sliced my wrist. It happened when I was reaching for a piece of tuna while finishing cutting some vegetables. I wasn't known for getting any bruises or cuts, so when I did get cut, I didn't know how to help myself. It ended with me in the hospital, and it was my father's fault. If he had been there, then I wouldn't have lost so much blood.

Two years ago, when I was thirteen years old, my father came home more and more often. Just in case I got hurt again. Nevertheless, it would never fix what happened to me six years ago. Every day, he would tell me it was his fault that I got hurt. However, he would change it to "It's all your fault! If you would've been more careful, you wouldn't have been hurt!". I finally snapped after six years of that.

I am a patient person, but after six years of being constantly belittled and told that I was useless and being put down. I couldn't stand it. I killed him. Everything was horrible in my life because of him. I didn't want to get up to go to school because of him. I wanted to stay curled up in my bed because of him. I even contemplated suicide because of him. I wish I hadn't done it, I truly did. I was forced to leave my home and friends. Sent to an orphanage. That was when I was fostered by the Morinozuka's.

No one realized I had done it. Not even my best friends.

**ღ****Now****ღ**

A loud blaring noise sounded, causing my eyes to snap open. It continued to play music to my right as I breathed deeply. Calming my heart. My hair brushed lightly against my forehead, my hair hasn't gone past my ear since...well...you know. I usually wore a wig if I went to social occasions. I rolled over and slammed my fist into the clock, and the red letters blurred before disappearing. I cussed loudly and sat up. Picking up the black alarm clock. That was the fourth alarm clock since I had moved here.

I tossed it onto the bed and rubbed my caramel-brown eyes. When I opened them, a small bundle of blonde hair rushed towards me. Mitsukuni jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. A small, quiet, laugh slipped out of my throat. This was one of the times where I let my mask slip. My mask was totally different from Takashi's. I only had it up in front of people whom I hated, disliked or didn't know. When Mitsukuni figured that out, he was extremely happy that I didn't put it up in front of him.

Takashi walked calmly into my room a few seconds later, he lifted Mitsukuni off of me easily and nodded at me. I would've done it myself, but I didn't like to use force against my friends. It scared me, I might hurt them.

_"Haru..hi?" Dad asked, staring up at me, blood dripping from his stomach._

I knew my mask was thrown on, and I shoved the blankets down roughly. I didn't notice the two cousins looking worriedly at each other as I got up and headed into my closet. Shutting the door with more force than necessary. I heard the padding of their feet as they left the room. Going to eat before they went to school. "Why does that image come up every single morning," I whispered to myself, angry that I couldn't control my memories like I wished I could.

I ran my hand over a few clothing items. I touched a black bag and chewed my lip. I unzipped it, staring at the blood soaked outfit. "Why does it keep eating at me?" I whispered. The door handle rattled and I cursed, zipping up the garment bag and shoving it back into position. I grabbed a top.

"Fujioka-sama, do you need any help? Mitsukuni-sama said you looked sad," a female sounded from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door and shaking my head with a slight smile. She giggled into her hand. I frowned at her, wondering what she was laughing about, and looked down. My pants were on backwards and my shirt was too small. "I think that's Mitsukuni-sama's," she giggled, turning me around and ushering me back into the closet. She grabbed one of my larger tee shirts and a pair of tan capris.

Her name was Motoko, and she was the only maid I let dress me, since she knew I hated frilly clothing. I really didn't like anything too girl. It was too bothersome to wear, heels hurt my feet, and dresses were too restricting. She also didn't shove me to wear makeup, which always felt heavy and thick on my face. I preferred to feel nice and light. Easier to move around in and ten times more comfortable.

A short time later, after I had brushed my hair. Motoko held up my wig, I frowned at her and shook my head. "Come on, Fujioka-sama," she plead as I started to leave my room. I shook my head once again and turned to look at her.

"I have no reason to wear a wig," I replied shrugging my shoulders, "I'm not going to a big party, I'm not entertaining anyone, and I'm not going out today." Motoko lowered the wig slightly, looking a bit disappointed. I wanted to please her and just wear the wig, but I was stubborn and opened the door. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. The moment I finished walking down the stairs,

Mitsukuni grinned at me and yelled "Haru-chan's come to see us go!" and raced over. He threw his arms around me and nuzzled against me.

"I always come to see you go," I replied, smiling down at him. I ruffled his hair before pulling away. The two boys looked at each other, and Takashi nodded once. "Oh, and before you guys try to kidnap to go to school again, I will run...this way now. Have fun at school!" I called, remembering the last time I hadn't been careful when the two boys had tried to take me to school. Mitsukuni had said they had the day off and he wanted to go to an amusement park with them. However, I ended up sitting down with Mitsukuni sitting on my lap. The teacher was droning on about stuff I hadn't learned yet, which is what happens when you are a first year in a third years class.

"Haru-chan, I want a hug!" Mitsukuni yelled chasing after me, making me run faster. People wondered if I get enough exercise if I barely ever leave the house. This sort of thing I had grown accustom too, however, since the first day I was here. I remembered as if it was like yesterday. I woke up, walked down the stairs and the two boys were getting ready to leave. Mitsukuni knew I had been fostered by Takashi's parents, but he didn't know that I was exactly happy about being here. When he tried to hug me, I ran away. After a while, I stopped hiding and turned it into a game. I didn't take off like a scared rabbit the moment he called my name the first time, I would wait until he started running after me to take off. They realized that after a while, and Takashi started playing as well.

In short. Mitsukuni chases, I run, I run into Takashi, and then I get hugged by Mitsukuni. However, this time I knew that if he hugged me I wouldn't have a chance to stay home. I was so glad I had been taking gymnastics while they were at school, my social worker thought I needed to vent out my 'depression' somehow. However, the real reason I chose gymnastics was because it helped me get out of situations like this. I could jump pretty high now, as well as do a lot of things the boys didn't know I could.

Takashi stepped out from a corner, the one he usually hides behind, but this time I ran faster. I used his arms, which were, like usual, reaching forwards to support me encase I fell, to launch myself over him. Mitsukuni smacked into Takashi, causing them both to fall over in surprise. I saluted them and giggled, "That was fun boys, but I must eat, and you two need to get to school in, oh! Ten minutes!" I gasped in fake surprise and then looked at my watch. It was August 4th. I raced past the cousins and towards the door. I pulled on my shoes and grabbed an umbrella before heading into the rain.

I jumped into a spare car and closed the umbrella. Telling the driver to go to Kanazawa Cemetery. I couldn't believe I almost forgot that it was August 4th. It had been almost eleven years since she died, it had been a year and a couple months since my father died. When Mitsukuni and Takashi offered to take me to Kanazawa to visit his grave for anniversary of his death, I flat out refused. I had lied and said I didn't want those memories flooding my head even more. It was partial the truth, but I knew I wouldn't cry if I visited my father's grave. It would hint them that something was off, and that was too close to the truth.

Staring out the window, I hadn't noticed that my younger 'brother' was sitting beside me. When he spoke, it scared the crap out of me. "Why are we going to Kanazawa?" he asked, looking out the window opposite from me. Chika-kun was sitting on the opposite side of me. "Are you making us ditch school? Dad won't be happy with you," he scolded, hitting my head with his slightly wet umbrella. Chika-kun rolled his eyes slightly.

"Idiot, she didn't see us, we usually take the same car as Mitsukuni and Takashi," he stated coldly, turning to look out the window with bored eyes. "Morning Fujioka," he said flatly, I nodded at him. Satoshi whacked him on the head with the umbrella, which caused them to start yelling at each other.

"Driver, if you will, please make a stop at Ouran Middle School and drop these two off, please," I told him as I stepped out in front of the cemetery.

The air instantly chilled me, and I cursed for not remembering to grab a jacket. It was unusually cold today, but nonetheless it was the anniversary of my mum's death. My hand trailed up the cold smooth surface of the railing, the railing was wet from the rain. The plain gray umbrella shielded me from most of the rain, except when wind shifted the direction and my exposed shins were splattered with water. I walked past some graves of people whom I didn't know. However, soon I came to stop in front of two gravestone. One had flowers, and the other one didn't. I kneeled on the damp ground, brushing away some of the dirt and grime from the name Kotoko Fujioka 1970-1998.

"Hey Mum," I whispered pulling leaning back slightly, "Sorry, I didn't bring you flowers, I'll do that later tonight," I murmured staring at the ground. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm losing what I found. This world so hollow. Even as I'm finding answers, it's forgetting all the questions I called home. Even now, passing the graves of unknown, reason clouds my eyes. Splendor fading, and the reflections of a lie will keep me waiting for love that has been gone for so long...Today's ending is the proof of time killing all faith I know," I laughed softly, "Faith is all I hold. I've lost who I am, but I can't understand why my heart is so broken. I'm rejecting everyone's love, even you, and you aren't here.

"All I know, is the ends beginning. All this time, spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, but this war's not over," I spoke to her. I continued speaking to her, telling how much I missed her. My eyes drifted close as small tears squeezed out from the corners of my eyes. I missed her so much. I missed her hugs, her voice, and her laughter! If my father had just let her stay home like she wanted, she wouldn't be dead, and neither would he. None of this would've happened. I don't know how my mother died, but I knew she died because she didn't stay home with us that day.

A hand rested on my shoulder, causing my heart to momentarily stop. "Haruhi?" a familiar voice asked, and then Takashi kneeled down. I saw he was looking at the grave where I had my hand rested. I glanced over his shoulder to see Mitsukuni's usual happy expression, turned down. He looked angry and sad at the same time. Four other people stood behind him, looking confused, but I could see the remorse in their eyes. I stood up swiftly, almost whacking mine and Takashi's heads together.

"What the hell are you doing here! You should be in school!" I scolded, angrily. I wiped my eyes quickly on my damp shirt and glared at them. My umbrella laid abandoned at the side. I felt increasingly angry, irritated and I wanted to be alone.

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell us that today was the anniversary of your mother's death! We would have come with you!" Mitsukuni said, looking sad and angry at the same time. "You wouldn't have had to come by yourself!" he looked up at me as he stepped forwards.

"I don't have to tell you guys everything, Mitsukuni! I wanted to come here by myself! Mind your own damn business for a change!" I growled, looking at the smaller boy. Three of the four boys behind Mitsukuni stepped backs. Takashi stood up and touched my shoulder.

"Nh," he stepped forwards, looking a little disappointed and sad.

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone," I growled at them, turned around and as soon as my foot stepped off my mother's grave, memories flooded into my head.

_"Haruhi! What's wrong sweetie?" my mum asked me, I wiped my tears away and looked up at her._

_"Nothing, Mommy...I just want you to stay home today," I whimpered, wrapping my tiny arms around her legs and hugging them._

_"Haruhi, why didn't you tell me sooner, I would've stayed with you," she knelt down in front of my and pushed my hair from my face._

"Haruhi!" Takashi grumbled darkly. Mitsukuni was on the ground and I was standing above him. I turned to look at Takashi and he stepped forwards, "Calm down," he reached to grab my arms. I took his hand and immediately twisted it behind his back and kicked him, making him stumble forwards and almost tripping over Mitsukuni.

"Haru-chan, you're scaring me," Mitsukuni stood up, and put on a cute face, "I don't like it when you get like this," he whimpered, hugging himself.

"So?" I asked as Takashi moved to knock me out. I dodged quickly and then smirked up at him. "Aren't you cute, trying to knock me out, when you can barely hit...me..." my vision blurred and I stumbled before falling forwards. He caught me as I fell.

"Fujioka-sama? Fujioka-sama, you're awake! Good!" Motoko announced to me as well as everyone else. "You had us worried there! I'm guessing _she_ came out again, didn't she?" Motoko asked, pulling the blankets off my body and handing me some clothes. "You should change into your school clothes," she said, walking out of the room with a mysterious look on her face. I looked towards the door as she shut it, I looked down at my clothes and frowned. I was just wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. My caramel eyes shifted around the room, trying to remember what happened after I talked to mum. After a couple minutes I gave up and rolled out of bed and looked at the new alarm clock. It was six thirty-six in the morning. Raising my eyebrow, I grabbed the clothes that lay on my bed.

"Haruhi," Takashi spoke when I entered the kitchen. I avoided his cautious gaze as Mitsukuni entered the room. I bowed deeply.

"I am sorry for anything I said or did when I wasn't myself yesterday," I apologized, when I straightened he hugged me tightly with a large smile. I returned both, it was great having friends who forgave me so easily. Especially since they knew I wasn't myself when that happened, and when I woke up from it I couldn't remember what had happened. If I fell asleep during that period. If I didn't, I could remember but I didn't have control over my body.

Mitsukuni smiled before hurrying out of the room to get ready for school. Takashi explained to me that Sakura had decided that it was time for me to start going to school. She thought it would help me 'iron out my social skills' and help me move forwards. I didn't agree to it, "I'm mad at you," I muttered looking at him.

"It's not my fault," he countered. I paused, a memory rushing through my mind.

_"Either way, Dad, I'm still mad at you," I stretched my arms, looking down at the plane tickets. I pushed them away and turned back to look at my homework. He started his overdramatic rant as I stood up and walked into the kitchen._

_"It's not my fault," he cried following me, "Why can't my only daughter just love me?" When I didn't answer, he begrudgingly started to chop pieces of food up as I searched for something to drink._

I started away once again, head hurting and my anger increasingly growing. I heard Takashi quietly following me as I walked towards the sink.

_"Ungrateful," he muttered lowly and I shut the fridge door. I shook my head, irritated and then as I walked past him. I grabbed his wrist, quickly turned it so the blade tip was facing his stomach and then shoved his body into it._

I lifted a large knife by the sink and stared at it. My heart racing. I saw Takashi watching me cautiously from the corner of my eye. He walked around the island and headed over to me silently. Once he was behind me, I twisted around with the tip of the blade touching his stomach.

_"Haru...hi?" he whispered as red liquid stained his clothing._


	2. Hurting Friends

**ღ**** Last time on Shattered ****ღ**

"Either way, Dad, I'm still mad at you," I stretched my arms, looking down at the plane tickets. I pushed them away and turned back to look at my homework. He started his overdramatic rant as I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"It's not my fault," he cried following me, "Why can't my only daughter just love me?" When I didn't answer, he begrudgingly started to chop pieces of food up as I searched for something to drink.

_I started away once again, head hurting and my anger increasingly growing. I heard Takashi quietly following me as I walked into the kitchen._

"Ungrateful," he muttered lowly and I shut the fridge door. I shook my head, irritated and then as I walked past him. I grabbed his wrist, quickly turned it so the blade tip was facing his stomach and then shoved his body into it.

_I lifted a large knife by the sink and stared at it. My heart racing. I saw Takashi watching me cautiously from the corner of my eye. He walked around the island and headed over to me silently. Once he was behind me, I twisted around with the tip of the blade touching his stomach._

"Haru...hi?" he whispered as red liquid stained his clothing.

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

Takashi moved quickly, grabbing my wrist and knocking the knife to the side. In shock, the knife slid out of my hand and clattered to the floor. My eyes flashed up to meet his, the look on his face mirrored mine. Complete shock. The ticking noise on the clock was the only sound to be heard we were holding our breath. After a lifetime it seemed, I pulled sharply away. His gray eyes still looking at the place I had been, in shock. My heart was pounding in my chest. Had I really just tried to kill Takashi? What's wrong with me? I kept moving, staring down at the floorboards until it turned to stone, and then grass.

When I paused to react to my surroundings, I noticed I was by one of the many Sakura ponds. Not surprisingly, the pond was surrounded by Sakura trees. Most of the trees where in full bloom, others had the petals already fluttering down from them. The pond itself wasn't very deep, but it did contain four or five Koi fish. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh scent and released it, shuddering. I moved and quickly found a rock to sit on. It was perched under a Sakura tree in full bloom, but it was low enough so I could touch the water. This spot looked peaceful, and it was hidden by the near forest of Sakura tress. Most people would still take a while to search the entire Morinozuka estate. I lowered myself onto my knees and leaned forward so I could see my reflection in the water.

What I saw was not the real Haruhi Fujioka. A strong, independent girl. The reflection was of a girl that was to afraid to show her true self. A girl that committed murder. I didn't want to be my reflection, but I was cursed with it.

I sighed, and moved back, resting my head against the trunk of a tree. My mother would be incredibly disappointed, and disgusted, with me if she saw me right now. I closed my eyes and started to breath slowly; I moved my arms so I was resting against them. My ears noticed the faint sound of people calling my name. "Haruhi..." a deep voice murmured from the other side of the pond. My eyes flashed towards the noise quickly, my body was already alert and tense.

I slowly started to stand up, "I am so sorry Takashi." I whispered, looking down at the pond. It was silent until I heard soft footsteps approaching me; I glanced up at saw Takashi approaching me.

"Haruhi, are you mad at me?" he matched my whisper placing a hand on my shoulder, lowering his head to stare at me. I shook my head, only he would be worried about someone else when he was just about killed. Stepping forward I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Haruhi?" Takashi asked surprised.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, and knew that he was still surprised at the fact I was hugging him. It was not something I would regularly do.

He pulled away and tilted my face up to look him in the eye "its okay," he said, with his rare smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead. I paused and pulled away from him. Staring at him in confusion, before I was able to ask him what that was about, the little annoyance by the name of Satoshi came crashing through the pond. I mean literally he barreled right into the water and across the pond, scaring off the fish, and over to my rock. "Satoshi," Takashi scolded as he straightened and looked down at his younger brother.

"Mother said that if you two don't get to the car within three minutes, you'll be grounded for the next two weeks," he warned us, grabbing onto my arm and started to yank me towards the pond. "Oh, by the way, Haruhi-san why is there a knife in the kitchen?" he enquired, glancing back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that is where people cut food up..." I muttered, trying to pry my hand away from his grip. Not liking his forcefulness.

"I know that! The knife I am talking 'bout is the one on the ground with blood on its edge," he added, I stiffened which made Satoshi look up at me. "So you do know about it!"

"No." I lied, finally pulling my arm away from Satoshi, "You know I don't like people touching me," I replied rubbing my arm. Satoshi paused before nodding, immediately apologizing. The Morinozuka boys really are sweet, a little dense at times, but sweet. All too soon, we were standing in front of the car that was to take us to school. I was helped into the car by Takashi. The car smelt like leather, and dust. It was an unpleasant scent compared to the smell of Sakura blossoms and the light smell of smoke.

I sat down by the far window and stared outside, resting my chin into my hand and then frowning I couldn't believe Takashi didn't call me on that. He could've told Satoshi that I had turned a knife on him. Why didn't he? If they knew the truth, I would be thrown out of the house. Worst of all I would hurt all of the people I wanted to learn to love. My hands fell into my lap staring at them; I felt the sensation of someone looking at me. There was an uncomfortable silence coming from Mitsukuni's and Satoshi's side of the car as we pulled up to the Haninozuka estate to pick up Chika-kun. The door beside Takashi opened to reveal a slightly angered Chika. My eyes shifted over to him before looking back at my hands. "What is with you guys? You're almost a half hour late! School starts in 10 minutes!" he shouted angrily at us as he sat down beside Satoshi.

"Sorry, that's my fault. I wandered off." I bowed as best I could in a seat belt. He looked at me, opening his mouth to say something before closing it.

"Whatever." he mumbled, the closest the others were going to get to an apology.

I sighed quietly before turning to look back out the window. The buildings, the scenery and everything rushed past unnoticed by me. My eyes were just starting to drift shut when the car slowed and then stopped in front of the large courtyard. I chewed lightly on my bottom lip, sliding over to the door after everyone got out. Today was going to be full of rumors and questions about the other day.

I blinked as the rays of the sun hit my eyes. There was immediate whispering from the female population as I walked beside Takashi. I tuned them out and rather listened to the sounds of student's feet steps as they walked around us. My eyes clung to the floor; in fear, if I looked up we would be bombarded with questions. If too many questions were asked, my secret might slip out and I would be sent to jail. I sighed heavily thinking about that. For the past two years I had never even given a thought about what would happen if people where to find out that my father was murdered by his daughter. Now, since I have been hanging around Takashi and Mitsukuni more, it seems like they are trying to make me guilty for the crime that they didn't know I committed.

"Haru-chan..." Mitsukuni asked and I looked up at him. His eyes were mixed with confusion, sadness, and the slight dark circles under his eyes meant that he did not sleep well last night. "What really happened?" he half questioned and half demanded, sliding down off Takashi's shoulders.

"I told the truth, I walked off." I said looking at the clock tower. "We have to get to our classes. See you at lunch..." I waved at them and patted Mitsukuni's head before turning away. "Oh and Takashi, you should get that cut looked at." I muttered, not meeting his eyes. I adjusted my blazer before running off to my class before the small hand struck IX and the big hand hit the III on the large clock tower. I turned my head slightly. I saw Mitsukuni looking at the small slice I made earlier on his hand. I smirked at Takashi's surprised face.

"Haruhi Fujioka." The teacher called just as I stepped into the classroom, it was a while after I had been coming to school. That morning I had woken up late and when I collided with Takashi in the hallway, I was flustered. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me then at each other.

"Haruhi..."

"You're usually..."

"Early, why so late?" They finished together earning a scowl from the teacher. I shrugged, before bending over my notes and started to read. The words smeared together as I thought about this morning. I didn't notice the cut on his hand from the other day until this morning when he reached up to ruffle my hair. Placing my jaw on the knuckle of my hand, I saw the teacher writing something on the chalkboard scraping her fake plastic nails on the board. So far, Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't bugged me to death, which was new. The only reason they weren't, I supposed was that I was angry at myself for hurting my best friend. There was a loud snap and a slight pain in my hand.

"Haruhi Fujioka!" the teacher yelled, and I glanced down. In my hand was what remained of the broken pencil, and splinters filled the palm of my hand. It started to bleed and the teacher hurried over. "Go to the nurse's room, and get this looked at," she instructed pointing to the door.

I stood up, still in shock, not noticing the pain yet. The twins looked at me in surprise, then they slinked further down in their desk and looked away. I wasn't sure what their reaction was. I gathered my things before bowing and leaving the room. I had to pass the 3rd year classes, and I paused as I walked past the room Takashi was in now. A student opened the door to head back in and saw me looking at the door.

After a moment, Takashi exited the classroom and looked down at me. The moment his eyes looked at my hand and then turned around. He bowed to the teacher and excused himself. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me towards the nurse's room, we were silent for a while, until we entered the room. The nurse was absent and he began to pull the pieces of pencil from my hand gently.

"What happened?" he asked, I didn't look at him right away. Watching his hands work to carefully remove the splinters. "Haruhi." he questioned, pausing in his work and glancing up at me. His eyes were full of worry and curiosity. I knew he was blaming himself in some way. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I just snapped a pencil in half," I murmured scratching my cheek. He looked at me longer, waiting for the rest of the story. "I was thinking about this morning." I muttered and he continued with taking care of my hand. He poured some disinfectant on a rag before carefully cleaning my hand.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, not looking up at me. I was confused by his words, and didn't say anything, waiting for him to clarify. "In front of my class room."

"As I said, I was thinking about this morning," I muttered quietly, "I think I need therapy," I mused gently. He looked up at me and then wrapped my hand. I stopped him and looked at the cut on the heel of his palm. My fingers brushed over it. My eyes hardened. Even if it was a small cut, I still caused it.

I let him finished covering my hand before I climbed down from the counter. As he put things away, I gathered my things and started to leave. He stopped me, frowning. I shrugged him off and left the nurses office. I knew he was debating on whether to follow me or go back to class. In the end, he followed.

Once I got to the courtyard, I took off running. I wasn't faster than Takashi, but I was smaller and could escape from him if I really need to. To face the truth, I went to him because I needed to be comforted. He was the closest person I knew who could offer me that. I kept forgetting he'd sooner send me to jail if he knew what I had done, than comfort me. I couldn't let myself be attached. My heart was beating fast with adrenaline. I could hear Takashi's soft but quick foot falls. As quickly as I could I calculated how far he was away. I hurried into the maze that lay just off the main courtyard of Ouran. I didn't hear his footsteps following me and slowed down.

"Too slow," I murmured before I quickened my footfall and burst through the doors. My mind was slowly turning into the darker side of me. I had to get out before I hurt him again. As soon as I got 10 feet away from the entrance when I heard Takashi's footsteps. He was right around the corner now, talking to someone through his cell phone. I ducked into the wall of the maze, holding my breath I shifted into a crouching position. There was a deep voice before the bush was being softly opened. I bit my lip and quietly shifted into the shadows.

"Mori-senpai? Why are you looking through those bushes?" The familiar voice of Tamaki sounded throughout the maze. Takashi pulled his head out of bush to see the person who spoke. I escaped out the other side. However, the sound alerted him and I felt his hand brush against my back.

As I was running, every time I turned I ran into a dead end. "This was a bad idea." I muttered before running into someone's back.

"I've been looking for you."

**Updated: December 10****th**** 2012**


	3. Mazes and Uncles

**ღ****Last time on Shattered****ღ**

_Once I got to the courtyard, I took off running. I wasn't faster than Takashi, but I was smaller and could escape from him if I really need to. To face the truth, I went to him because I needed to be comforted. He was the closest person I knew who could offer me that. I kept forgetting he'd sooner send me to jail if he knew what I had done, than comfort me. I couldn't let myself be attached. My heart was beating fast with adrenaline. I could hear Takashi's soft but quick foot falls. As quickly as I could I calculated how far he was away. I hurried into the maze that lay just off the main courtyard of Ouran. I didn't hear his footsteps following me and slowed down._

_"Too slow," I murmured before I quickened my footfall and burst through the doors. My mind was slowly turning into the darker side of me. I had to get out before I hurt him again. As soon as I got 10 feet away from the entrance when I heard Takashi's footsteps. He was right around the corner now, talking to someone through his cell phone. I ducked into the wall of the maze, holding my breath I shifted into a crouching position. There was a deep voice before the bush was being softly opened. I bit my lip and quietly shifted into the shadows._

_"Takashi-senpai? Why are you looking through those bushes?" The familiar voice of Tamaki sounded throughout the maze. Takashi pulled his head out of bush to see the person who spoke. I escaped out the other side. However, the sound alerted him and I felt his hand brush against my back._

_As I was running, every time I turned I ran into a dead end. "This was a bad idea." I muttered before running into someone's back._

_"I've been looking for you."_

**ღ****Now****ღ**

I skidded back, and examined the man. He had dark brown hair that was dishevelled. Dark bags under his eyes and a ciggerette hanging from his mouth. He looked lanky in the clothing that covered his body, but knew he had muscles under the clothes. "What are you doing here?" I hissed, looking up at the dark looking man. He took a drag of his ciggerette before letting out a cloud of smoke in her direction.

"Aw, not excited to see your own uncle?" he chuckled bending down so he could look into my eyes, his eyebrow rose and he smiled. "I heard about your dad, glad you'd kill that idiot," he praised ruffling my short hair. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, before elbowing him sharply in the chest. He coughed and grabbed at his shirt. Glaring up at me.

"I'm not your niece anymore. We have no family connections." I muttered adjusting my position slightly, looking more alert and hopefully my capable of defending myself. He chuckled lightly before standing up fully. He was a good foot taller than me, shorter then Takashi. He shifted his right foot so it faced out wards. I breathed slower, saving more air if it came down to a fight. Which I already set in stone.

"That's what I'm here for," he said in a soft voice, he turned slightly and snapped his fist towards my mouth. It slammed into my jaw, making me bit my cheek and blood came out quickly. He rose his foot and slammed it into my chest. It shoved me right into the sharp roses. I cursed quietly and jumped towards him, snapping my fist out and connecting it with his nose. He took the chance by quickly grabbing my wrist and twisting me around pushing my arm behind also. "You've gotten soft," he murmured. I laughed; he forgot that I didn't play by the book.. "Remember, no playing dirty, sweetie," he laughed as if reading my mind, I scowled before twisting out of his reach and kicking him below the belt, he doubled over.

"Why should I play fair, if you won't?" I questioned, before taking my foot and swinging it into the side of his face, I heard a crack and he fell to the side. His eyes closing.. After making sure he was still alive, I let my guard down, panting from the fast attack. I whipped away some blood from the side of my mouth. Reaching up I smoothed down my hair and re-adjusted my blazer. How in the world did he get in here? I thought Ouran was suppose to be a school of the top security? You need to show your school badge before you enter the school grounds.

My hands started moving to inspect my injuries before I found Takashi or someone else from the school. I had a large bruise on my chin, along with blood slowly coming out of my mouth. My whole right side had scrapes from when I was pushed into the thorns. My wrist was hurting from when I escaped from his grasp. While I was inspecting my injuries, I heard some people calling my name from places in the maze. I started running towards the voice I knew the most, Takashi's. I already made up a story that I ran into a random man while I was in the maze, and he attacked me.

Just as I turned around the corner, Takashi did the same. I slammed into him, making my nose hurt even more than it already did. "Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni yelled jumping down from Takashi's shoulders. Takashi stepped forward and touched my jaw lightly, I flinched away from the pressure. I was getting very old of getting head injuries. "Who did this to you?" Mitsukuni asked grabbing onto the wrist that ached. I clenched my teeth to keep from showing pain. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I nodded backwards towards where his unconscious body still was laying.

"I was walking in the maze, when I bumped into this man; he said something then started beating me up. I knocked him out." I said adding the last part quietly. Takashi looked down the maze before back to me. "Here." I grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards where my uncle was. I prayed to god that he would not be awake when we got to him. If he said that I killed my father, and I lied, then later I had to tell them I would be not only be lying, but also betraying their trust. My heart beat loudly in my chest.

We were silent as we walked through the passageways of the maze. Mitsukuni looked extremely angry right now, his eyes had hardened and the friendly aura that normally surrounded him disappeared. I inwardly smirked, hoping Mitsukuni was planning something evil for my uncle. Takashi had his stoic mask up like always, and his hand was still in mine. I squeezed it unconsciously as we turned the corner. His hand clenched mine back lightly as we stood in front of Rai Fujioka. He was a gang member of the area. Pretty much everyone knew his name, and Takashi knew my last name. "Your uncle," he stated slowly, disbelieving what he saw.

"It is?" I questioned falsely, frowning, "Why would my uncle attack me?" I questioned looking up at Takashi, his gray eyes where fixated with the man before us. "Takashi?"

"Mitsukuni, go get the others," he said, ignoring me, and bent down and looked the man over carefully avoiding waking him up. Mitsukuni hesitated for a moment then took off towards where the other's voices where calling. "Haruhi, you know why he attacked you." he stated this time, and I knew he wasn't asking, I looked down and then nodded quietly, bending down beside him.

"My Uncle and my father hated each other. When my father was...passed away, he turned his hatred for him on me." I quietly lied, Rai hated us both, and more than once I had gotten into a fight with him. Resulting in not being able to go to school for a couple days until my wounds healed. When I killed my father, I suppose he wanted to know why. That was why he came here.

"Why?" Takashi muttered quietly to me, I hadn't realized it, but he had stood up.

"I dunno," I replied, he offered me his hand, I accepted and stood up and dusting off my legs and spitting out some blood.

"Not that, why didn't you come and get someone to help you?" he asked, looking at me.

"He attacked me before I got the chance to get help. I can stand up for myself!" I told him, this had happened before. We had this conversation pretty much every month. I would do something, not getting any help, get myself hurt, and then he would ask the same question. He grunted in response. I grabbed his arm and squeezed it, "Don't give me the silent treatment."

He looked down at me, I returned the stare by glaring at him. He was going to use silent treatment on me. Which I was going to return if he decided to keep using it. We stayed like this for about two minutes before he sighed and closed his eyes. I was surprised at this, usually he would have kept staring at me, until I got bored, or someone came along and I got uncomfortable. He reached up and patted my head. "Okay," he agreed easily, I rolled my eyes at him as the others rounded the corner.

"Taka-chan!" Mitsukuni yelled running over to his cousin and started to look for injuries. "Did Haru-chan's mean uncle hurt you?" he asked placing his hands on Takashi's cheeks and making the taller cousin's mouth look like a fish.

I quickly distracted the others by spitting out some blood, "How much blood can my mouth produce?" I sighed frustrated. Kyouya walked over to me and forced my mouth open, looking at the gash on my cheek. I let out a uncomfortable noise as he turned my head to the side slightly and then let go.

"You took a big piece of skin out of your cheek." He explained flipping out his cell phone. "Kyouya Ootori, I need two rooms avalible" he pulled his cell phone away from his ear and ended the call shutting his phone. He smiled and pushed his glasses up making them gleam. "One of my families hospitals have doctors waiting for you, Haruhi." My eye twitched.

"Damn rich bastards." I mumbled aloud and turned away from him. I didn't want to go to the hospital. The thought of it made my skin go cold. I remembered the last time I was in a hospital, my mother was on her death bed. I could feel my control slipping, Takashi walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder. He guided me away, not explaining to anyone. The others followed

The twins were stuck dragging the unconscious man out of the maze. I felt uncomfortable with that situation and told Takashi to help them. The moment the others were distracted by Takashi going to relieve the twins, I took off. I wanted to get out of there in case he woke up. Then he wouldn't know that I lead them there, plus even if he did figure out that I did, he would just be knocked out. I would do anything to keep my secret away from my friends. To keep them safe from that bastard.

I paused as I reached the bush where I had ducked in. My friends? Since when did I start calling them that? I shook my head. Mustn't get attached to them. Mustn't let myself grow soft. I would leave eventually, saving them from knowing that I had murdered my father. My brief case was tucked deeper in the bush now. I reached in a grabbed the leather handle. Once I had yanked it out, and opened it, I grabbed my cell phone. I would call a car so it could pick us up and take us to the hospital. Once the chauffeur agreed to come, I smiled and shut the phone. My cell phone rang as I placed it back into the brief case. I groaned, must people always phone me as soon as I place my phone down. I let out a sigh, I reached and picked it up.

"Hello, Haruhi Fujioka." I said into the phone.

"Haruhi." Takashi replied "Did you call a car?" he asked, grunting as he adjusted something.

"Hai."

"Good Haru-chan! Can you help us get out?" Mitsukuni asked, stealing the phone from Takashi.

"I found my way out in...like 10 minutes, and you guys are half ninja or something." I told him, which made him whimper and complain to Takashi.

"Apparently I'm a ninja Takashi. She won't help us!" he yelled into the phone, I chuckled as I heard the twins and Tono start to tease Mitsukuni.

"The car is here," I lied before quickly turning off the phone and adjusted my position on the bench, the truth is that the car was still in traffic right now. "Maybe I should tell them. They don't seem to mind that much about me knocking some person out. My uncle of all people, Takashi is already starting to get to close to the truth." I was talking to myself now, I sighed loudly and flopped my head into my hands, I chewed my lips softly. There where soft footsteps running out of the maze before someone slammed into me. Making more blood explode from my mouth, I groaned and shoved the person off me roughly. The person fell over and hit their head on the bench behind him.

"Haru~hi." The person complained, going into their corner of woe. I blinked, I groaned again, spitting out more blood. The impact made me bit my lip, drawing blood. Great another piece of my lip that is bleeding. I moaned again and whipped my mouth; a streak of blood was left on my hand. A small hand was placed on my back, which was accompanied by a larger one a few moments later. I blinked slowly, and then raised my head and saw that Mitsukuni and Takashi where looking at me with concern, everyone else was looking at me with the same expression. Except Kyouya.

"Baka." I mumbled towards Tamaki before my vision went blurry and my head sagged before my vision slowly turned black.

**Update: December 10****th**** 2012**


	4. Hospital

**ღ****Last time on Shattered****ღ**

_"Good Haru-chan! Can you help us get out?" Mitsukuni asked, stealing the phone from Takashi._

_"I found my way out in...like 10 minutes, and you guys are half ninja or something." I told him, which made him whimper and complain to Takashi._

_"Apparently I'm a ninja Takashi. She won't help us!" he yelled into the phone, I chuckled as I heard the twins and Tono start to tease Mitsukuni._

_"The car is here," I lied before quickly turning off the phone and adjusted my position on the bench; the truth is that the car was still in traffic right now. "Maybe I should tell them. They don't seem to mind that much about me knocking some person out. My uncle of all people, Takashi is already starting to get to close to the truth." I was talking to myself now, I sighed loudly and flopped my head into my hands, and I chewed my lips softly. There where soft footsteps running out of the maze before someone slammed into me. Making more blood explode from my mouth, I groaned and shoved the person off me roughly. The person fell over and hit their head on the bench behind him._

_"Haru~hi." The person complained, going into their corner of woe. I blinked, I groaned again, spitting out more blood. The impact made me bit my lip, drawing blood. Great another piece of my lip that is bleeding. I moaned again and whipped my mouth; a streak of blood was left on my hand. A small hand was placed on my back, which was accompanied by a larger one a few moments later. I blinked slowly, and then raised my head and saw that Mitsukuni and Takashi where looking at me with concern, everyone else was looking at me with the same expression. Except Kyouya._

_"Baka." I mumbled towards Tamaki before my vision went blurry and my head sagged before my vision slowly turned black._

**ღ****Now****ღ**

The light filtered into the room from between the dusty curtains. It drew a streak of light through the room. My jaw was aching, making it almost impossible to move my mouth, without making a flash of pain fly through it. My right hand was wrapped up with a bandage. According to my doctor, it was sprained. Everyone was here earlier talking and making noise. They were soon kicked out of the hospital for racing in wheel chairs. I had just brushed it off quickly, thinking what idiots they were.

My bangs lightly covered my eyes, I breathed lightly through me nose. Not able to breathe through the mouth guard. Akira told me that it was there so that my jaw wouldn't move as much so it would heal quicker. I sighed and brushed my bangs away from my face. Takashi slipped into the hospital room, and walked over to one of the chairs.

"Nh?" he hummed, placing a cup on the small hospital bed table, and slid it towards me. I took it from him; the little plastic cup had water with ice chips. After staring at the cup for a moment, deciding if I was thirsty or not. I took a deep swig from the cup. Draining it quickly. There was a chuckle from Takashi; he sipped lightly on the coffee in his hands.

"What happened?" I asked, staring at the coffee cup in his hands. He gave me a questioning glance, placing his cup down on my hospital table.

He let out a questioning grunt as he lent back on the chair, arms crossed over his chest, and legs stretched out under my bed. "While I was asleep, I should say," I muttered and then shot my hand out quickly and grabbed his coffee. I liked coffee better, but I knew my body needed the water. I sipped lightly at the hot liquid, not enjoying the flavour all that much. It had a watered down taste. Takashi chuckled and leaned forwards.

"Tamaki and the twins raced down the hallway on wheelchairs, Mitsukuni ate all the sweets in the kitchen," he informed, reaching forwards, sliding the cup from me. After shrugging, he urged me to rest. I obliged, only after the nurse came in and told me to take a dose of morphine. I talked to Takashi for a while, smiling gently occasionally when the morphine made my brain fuzzy and the words he murmured seemed funnier. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

_"Oh Haruhi. Mommies going to work now. Wake up." Kotoko murmured into the young girl's ear. The little girl with long brown hair shifted and clung to the sheets, but still rolled over to face her mother. "I have to go to China for a case. You'll be OK with Daddy right?" the older woman asked the small girl in her arms._

_"Mommy I don't want you to leave me though!" Haruhi mumbled tiredly. She clung onto her mother's gray sweater. Kotoko chuckled lightly and ruffled her daughter's hair. Ryouji stepped into the Haruhi's bedroom._

_"Sweetie, Mommy __**has**__ to go to work though." Kotoko explained dragging her hands through the little girl's hair. She kissed Haruhi's forehead and smiled down at the girl. _

_"Kotoko-chan, you should get going, or you'll be late for the plane." Ryouji said before walking back out and grabbing a broom. Kotoko gasped when she looked at the clock, and quickly stood up._

_"Bye, Haruhi. Mommy is going to work extra hard to win, for you, ok?" Kotoko exclaimed giving her daughter a peace sign. Haruhi rubbed her eyes as her mother headed out the door._

"Haruhi! MY POOR DAUGHTER!" someone exclaimed, before a deep grunting noise silenced them. My eyes snapped open, and a deep glare was sent out to the person. However, the light temporarily blinded me. The room went super silent. Takashi reached over and placed a hand on my arm. I rolled towards him and closed my eyes, rubbing them. "My daughter is alive!" the same voice yelled. When my vision cleared, I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Tamaki..." I quietly said, he looked up, not scared at my calm tone. "You idiot!" I hissed, throwing the closet thing at his head. It whacked him square in the face. He immediately flew to a random corner. Everyone stared at the box of Kleenex that was lying at the end of my bed. The twins burst out laughing and Kyouya shifted his glasses so sun light glared off his glasses hiding his amused smirk behind a hand.

I turned towards Takashi and yawned. "Morning Takashi, Morning Mitsukuni-san." Takashi nodded and then carefully adjusted a sleeping Mitsukuni onto the chair beside him. "Mitsukuni, wake up." I said firmly, he was already awake, just resting.

"Fujioka-chan?" A nurse asked walking into the bedroom. "May I talk to you alone for a moment?" She asked opening the door wider and waving towards the men in the room. I nodded before pushing myself up higher. Rubbing my eyes a final time.

"Takashi-san stays though, same with Mitsukuni-san." I demanded waving away my other friends, the four of them got up, bowed before leaving with various degrees of disappointment.

"Okay..." The nurse sighed walking up to the end of my bed after the twins, Kyouya and Tamaki left, "Last night, after the day nurses had finished their rounds and the night nurses where getting ready, your uncle got out," she explained, holding a clipboard, she looked up and above her glasses to look at me. I frowned shouldn't she have told Kyouya? I thought it was his hospital after all.

"So, why are you telling me this?" I asked, and finding Takashi's hand to grip. I held tightly as if he was my lifeline.

"He wrote this note," the nurse handed over a torn piece of paper before excusing herself and shutting the door.

**Dear Haruhi,**

**Guess what? I got out, I'm not telling you how.  
All I am telling you, is that as soon as your feet step  
out of that hospital. I'm going to find you. Next time,  
You'll be begging me to kill you.**

**Love,**

**Rai**

Takashi took the note after I read it and his grip tightened. I quickly ripped my hand away and massaged it with my bad hand. It stung. My eyes swept from Mitsukuni, who was indulged in cake, to Takashi, whose eyes held so much anger that it scared me. "Haruhi." He muttered then looked at Mitsukuni. "Mitsukuni, go pre-occupy the others for an hour." Mitsukuni's saluted before skipping out of the room, I knew that he didn't see the paper, or a dark aura would be around him as long as he was with the people who knew about the note.

"Takashi, I can stand up to him. I can fight. I can kill him if it comes down to a death fight." I reassured him, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Haruhi." He grumbled, I turned my head and didn't show the slightest surprise when I found his face so close to mine. His hand came up and lightly touched my head, while the other wrapped around to my back. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead before hugging me. "I will always keep you save," he mumbled in my hair.

**Updated: December 10****th**** 2012**


	5. Fight or Flight?

**ღ**** Last time on Shattered ****ღ**

_**Dear Haruhi,**_

_**Guess what? I got out; I'm not telling you how.  
All I am telling you is that as soon as your feet step  
out of that hospital. I'm going to find you. Next time,  
You'll be begging me to kill you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rai**_

_Takashi took the note after I read it and his grip tightened. I quickly ripped my hand away and massaged it with my bad hand. It stung. My eyes swept from Mitsukuni, who was indulged in cake, to Takashi, whose eyes held so much anger that it scared me. "Haruhi." He muttered then looked at Mitsukuni. "Mitsukuni, go pre-occupy the others for an hour." Mitsukuni's saluted before skipping out of the room, I knew that he didn't see the paper, or a dark aura would be around him as long as he was with the people who knew about the note._

_"Takashi, I can stand up to him. I can fight. I can kill him if it comes down to a death fight." I reassured him, crossing my arms and looking away._

_"Haruhi." He grumbled, I turned my head and didn't show the slightest surprise when I found his face so close to mine. His hand came up and lightly touched my head, while the other wrapped around to my back. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead before hugging me. "I will always keep you save," he mumbled in my hair._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. Takashi leaned back and stared at me; his hand came up and whipped away a stray tear. I cursed the weakness that I showed him. He leaned forward, slowly but steadily, I closed my eyes. It was hesitant, and I could tell. However, before long soft skin connected with my lips, my eyes flickered open to see Takashi. They slowly closed. I didn't further the kiss, reminding myself that I couldn't attach myself further to him. It would only hurt worse later on. Soon, my senses were overridden. I could smell his aftershave, and mint. He tasted like peppermint and strawberries, probably because of the cakes he eats with Mitsukuni that consists of pure strawberries.

He pulled back after a moment; I kept had my eyes closed. I sighed and then opened them. I leaned back onto the hospital bed and I stared at him, he looked guilty. "What's wrong?" I asked, adjusting the sheets around my body.

"I hurt you," he said, still not meeting my eyes. I frowned, he didn't hurt me? What was he talking about?

"No..." I tried to convince him, but then noticed the dull ache from before had become painful. "Aw shit," I mumbled quietly, trying to figure out what the pain was. However, when I looked back up he was leaving the room. "Takashi..." I mumbled, before flopping back on the pillow.

"Haru...hi Stop...it!" Tamaki grunted out blinking as another piece of rice pelted him in the eye. I glared at him, my eyes narrowed into little slits and my mouth formed into a pout. After a moment, he sighed and leaned back. Glad for not being a target anymore.

"It's your fucking fault that I'm in this hell hole so shut the hell up," I growled, and adjusted myself on the bed so I was sitting straighter. Everyone glanced at me. Tamaki flew over to the nearest corner; his finger was drawing a small circle into the ground. Kyouya and Takashi showed no surprise, they masked it up so well, but their eyes showed their slight surprise. The twins just gawked at me. My bangs went in front of my face. "Damn rich bastards," I mumbled picking up my chopsticks and used them to grab onto some Ramen noodles.

"Mitsukuni?" Takashi spoke up suddenly, I glanced over. Wondering what was happening and saw that where Mitsukuni had been a moment ago, there was a blank space. Everyone started to question his disappeared. I waved towards Kyouya. "Get my clothes," I demanded, causing their attention to turn to me in confusion.

"Haruhi..." Takashi scolded, he stood up but his eyes returned to the bed. Shortly panicking, not knowing what to worry about. His cousin disappearing or the fact that I was trying to get out of the hospital bed with IV drips and wounds still in me.

"That son of a bitch better not have touched Mitsukuni, or his fucking face will be soon a bloody pulp," I grumbled as I ripped out my IV. Kyouya looked alarmed and stood up to stop me. Blood bubbled where the IV had rested. It was a sharp pain but I ignored it. Takashi moved to stop me, but I knew he wouldn't be forceful. He was already upset about the other day. I quickly found my clothes. Kyouya began to call the nurses but as I pulled on my pants underneath the hospital gown, I reached over and took it from him.

"You are not healed yet," Kyouya warned as I turned around and undid my hospital gown. Takashi immediately stepped in between the others and me as I pulled on my shirt. I walked around him.

"I am not about to sit around and wait until you guys figure out what happened to Mitsukuni," I snapped looking at him; he adjusted his glasses and a glare flashed behind them. I shook my head, "I won't sit around."

Takashi looked torn as I headed to the door. The twins and Tamaki were panicking as I left the room. The nurses looked up and rushed over to me, however, no matter how much demanding and threatening, I wouldn't turn around. Kyouya backed me up and told them that I was fine. He followed me closely to watch my vital signs. My hands clenched and unclenched as I started jogging towards the cafeteria, Kyouya forced me to slow down. As I reached the door, I quickly did a scan for the small boyish looking 18 year old that could be eating cake. "Mitsukuni?" I said into the almost empty cafe. I growled audibly and turned on my heel. I took off again and headed outside. Kyouya called for Takashi to hurry up, he was still searching the cafeteria. However, by the time they had gotten outside, I was around the corner. A van was parked off to the side, and Rai was leaning against it. A cigarette hanging in his mouth.

"Long time no see, Haruhi," Rai said, pushing off the van flicked the cigarette to the floor. "Good thing you came alone...you don't want anything to happen to him," he smirked, raising his hand and running it through my hair. I did not attempt to whack his hand away; it would only start the fight off now. Mitsukuni must be in the van. There was no other way of explaining what he meant. I clutched my hands tightly and scanned the area. If this came down to a fight, I wanted to be prepared. Areas to hide in to catch my strength. I didn't have a hope of fighting him without hurting myself further.

There was the grey van that he was leaning against, I could hide under it. The bench that was sitting in front of a bush of roses, I could duck behind the bench but only for a while. There was the hospital itself...however, if I went into the hospital the bastard would probably just follow me in. Shooting anyone in the way. Rai had moved while I was locating and planning. My eyes shot to his, and I chewed my lip. Trying to figure out a way out of this situation. I shoved my hands into my pocket, feeling my phone. "Why did you take Mitsukuni?" I asked, hitting the button to start recording a voice message. I knew it was going to be faint, but either way I would be able to hear what he was saying.

"He left the room without anyone noticing, to get cake or something. He wasn't that hard to get, just a little chloroform and boom out like a light," he smirked tapping on the side of the van. "So are you going to sit there, or are you going fight me to get back your friend?"

"You didn't answer me correctly."

"Do you want me to answer that? Or do you already know that answer?" he questioned, crossing his arms with a smirk. I kept a level gaze on him and then raised my eyebrow.

"Tell me," I demanded, not caring if he'd get angry with my attitude. It didn't matter. This was a life and death situation, and I had to get information to convict him. His name was plastered everywhere, but there was no proof that he was behind any killings. Kidnapping the heir to the Haninozuka fortune, and threatening his life, was enough to get him arrested.

"I took your friend because I wanted you to come outside; I've been waiting for over two days, and no sign of you," he answered, moving forwards and grabbing my arms. He stared down at me. "What happened to the old Haruhi? The one who was cunning?"

"I am still here," I hissed back, shoving his hands away from me. I shoved my shoulder into his chest. Pushing him into the back of the van. He let out a grunt and pushed off, anger flashed across his face. I glared at him, daring him to make a move.

"Why do you even care about this boy?" Rai questioned, clearly taunting me now. He grinned down at me. "You killed your own father!"

I stared at him and then looked away. "In a world where there is only darkness, it was nice to have something bright," I replied, looking back at him. His eyebrow raised and he let out a chuckle.

"You care about this insignificant thing because he's a ray of light in your otherwise dreary day?" he said in a mocking tone, walking forwards. He leaned down so he was looking me in the eye. "You've changed from the girl that I knew."

I didn't waste my breath any longer. I knew that I needed to get him to shut up soon, and the longer I talked to him, the more time I wasted. I spat at him, and he pulled away with a growl. He wiped his face before punching me across the face. I let out a pained noise and stumbled backwards. The pain fueled my anger and I countered quickly, slamming my foot into his stomach.

He let out a grunt of pain and grabbed my foot before I lowered it. He swung me and I collided with the side van. I felt something swell in my mouth and I spat it out onto the concrete. Red colouring splattered it and my head swam.

He crouched down beside me and grasped my face. Making me look up at him. "Do you think he's your friend?" he whispered lowly, staring at me, "What if he's just your friend because you live with his cousin?" Rai question, my head, already pounding with pain, began to question his words. "Or he could just pity you because you have no family, besides me."

My eyes narrowed and I rolled under the van. Successfully getting out of his reach. I got up on the other side of the van and wiped the blood from my mouth. He stepped around the van and I glared at him. "Mitsukuni isn't one to be like that." I muttered, he laughed loudly.

"Everyone is like that, all pitying people when they don't know how it feels to lose a loved one," he spat towards the van. I tried to look around van, I couldn't see any sign of the others. "Maybe I should just kill him now since he is such a bastard to you and you don't even know it," Rai pulled out a little remote from his pocket.

"No!" I hissed, launching myself forwards. .I slammed my side into him, knocking him to the ground. The remote slide from his hand, landing about 10 feet from where he lay. "He's not a bastard! You are!" I growled at him, standing up and moving between him and the black rectangle.

"You don't know anything, who says I am the bastard? Aren't you the one who killed your father?" Rai said, looking smug, I glared at him.

"My father's death has nothing to do with this!" I growled at him, he propped himself up on his elbows. Staring up me with a smug look still on his face. I didn't understand why he looked as if he was winning. He stood up quickly and slid his gaze behind me. I didn't bother turning around, knowing what I'd see there.

"They just pitied you, they now have that seed of doubt in their minds. They know you killed your dad, now they will probably just dump you off at the nearest jail cell to rot away." Rai bent down and whispered into my ear. I glared at him. He didn't know what he was talking about. They wouldn't doubt anything. They would assume that he was lying because he tried to kill me. I turned my head, and saw the figure of the five of my newly made friends.

"Haruhi..." Kaoru said, stepping around his brother and towards me. He extended a hand slightly, "Is it true?"

"Pass me that remote," Rai demanded, ignoring the words Kaoru spoke, pointing to the remote below Kaoru.

I jammed my elbow into Rai's stomach. He doubled over; I quickly dodged out of his grasp and went towards the back of the van. Attempting to open the locked doors.

"You fucking bitch!" Rai growled and chased after me. I saw Takashi started forwards, and Rai turned towards him. Figuring he would be more of a challenge than I would be. I slammed my side against the door, begging for it to open. "I locked it, smartass," Rai hissed towards me.

"Damn it!" I said slamming my fist into the van door. My fingers ached and I clutched it to my stomach. The pain slowly growing as my knuckles bruised. Rai smirked before turning and jumping towards the remote. He slid on the ground, grabbing the remote and pointed it towards the van.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me!" he laughed evilly before flipped the remote over and put in a battery. "Now your friend is going to die!"

"No, Mitsukuni!" I screamed trying to opening the door, I saw from the corner of my eye, Takashi's face fell as he looked at the van. However, two hands grabbed me and pulled me away as the loudest sound I ever heard exploded. Temporarily deafening me, Everyone near the van flew back and landed on the hard concrete. The dust settled, and I wrenched away from the arms. Tears started pouring out of my eyes as I scrambled over to the burning frame of the truck. "No...No..." I mumbled as I started to push pieces of metal away from bodies, none of the Mitsukuni. The last body was Rai. He coughed and looked at me. I reached out and grabbed his collar. "Where is Mitsukuni?" I shouted loudly, he smirked, but didn't divulge any information. I slammed his head into the concrete, knocking him out.

Takashi pulled me into a standing position, and I could see the look in his eyes. He was distressed and didn't know what to do. I bite my lip and looked around at the bodies climbing out of the carnage. I didn't want anyone to be hurt because of me, and now they were all. I saw some blood on Hikaru's shirt, and Kaoru was immediately freaking out. Under normal circumstances, I would've made a weak attempt at a joke by saying that it was a good thing we were right beside a hospital.

"What happened?" a voice asked, Takashi turned around so fast I didn't even notice at first. When I turned, Mitsukuni was staring at us. All cuteness gone from his features. He hurried over to Takashi and quickly checked him over for any injuries before hugging him tightly. I let out a deep shuddering sigh of relief. Takashi hugged his smaller cousin tightly, before the blonde pulled away and looked at me. He scowled at me, "Why are you out of the hospital?" he demanded, looking at the dried blood on my lip and the multiple bloodstained areas on my body. I grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug, ignoring his annoying exam to check if I was badly wounded.

"You're okay, thank god." I mumbled into the top of his head, I squeezed him tightly before releasing him and kissing his forehead quickly.

"Haruhi?" he asked, looking up at me in question. He turned when people from the hospital began to rush out with stretchers for them. I could hear sirens in the background. I let out a sigh and looked down at him.

"Go look after the others," I muttered waving towards them, "I will go back to my room" I said, attempting to sound weak and tired. I knew Takashi wouldn't try to help me; instead, he would be worrying about the others. Mitsukuni nodded before turning to help in any way he could. "Goodbye." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear before taking off towards the entrance to the hospital.

**Updated: December 11****th**** 2012**


	6. Hiding from the Past

**ღ**** Last time on Shattered ****ღ**

_"What happened?" a voice asked, Takashi turned around so fast I didn't even notice at first. When I turned, Mitsukuni was staring at us. All cuteness gone from his features. He hurried over to Takashi and quickly checked him over for any injuries before hugging him tightly. I let out a deep shuddering sigh of relief. Takashi hugged his smaller cousin tightly, before the blonde pulled away and looked at me. He scowled at me, "Why are you out of the hospital?" he demanded, looking at the dried blood on my lip and the multiple bloodstained areas on my body. I grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug, ignoring his annoying exam to check if I was badly wounded._

_"You're okay, thank god." I mumbled into the top of his head, I squeezed him tightly before releasing him and kissing his forehead quickly. _

_"Haruhi?" he asked, looking up at me in question. He turned when people from the hospital began to rush out with stretchers for them. I could hear sirens in the background. I let out a sigh and looked down at him._

_"Go look after the others," I muttered waving towards them, "I will go back to my room" I said, attempting to sound weak and tired. I knew Takashi wouldn't try to help me; instead, he would be worrying about the others. Mitsukuni nodded before turning to help in any way he could. "Goodbye." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear before taking off towards the entrance to the hospital._

**ღ**** Now ****ღ**

I did, in fact, go into the hospital. I did go to my hospital room. I saw Takashi's coat and a few of my things that had been left inside. I gathered them up and pulled Takashi's coat on. Zipping it up. I swam in it, but it would do for now. I went into the bathroom and quickly wiped the blood from my mouth and ran a comb through my hair to get rid of the dust. I had a few scraps on my face, but I didn't care.

The hospital front was so busy with people racing in with the injured from the blast. There were police outside and already many reporters on the scene. I saw Rai on one of the stretchers as he was rushed in to have surgery. He was the closest to the blast range. I felt myself becoming weaker. I saw Takashi and Mitsukuni heading towards my room, most likely to check up on me. Takashi had a gash on his cheek and looked slightly disoriented, but nothing else was a concern.

I slipped past the commotion and out of the hospital. The police were keeping back the reporters and I made my way towards the underground parking lot. It wasn't hard to find Takashi's car. I pulled out the keys from his jacket pocket and quickly got into the car. I sat there, staring at the steering wheel. It smelt strongly of him in here. It was the first time I had ever been in his car.

"The first time, and I'm nearly stealing it," I mused as I put the keys into the ignition. I didn't have my license, but I did have my learners. I had driven on the roads many times before, and I knew my way to the Morinozuka residence. I also knew the Morinozuka's would be on their way to the hospital, knowing their son and fostered daughter had been here when the bomb went off.

I pulled back and very cautiously left the parking lot. I was terrified and just wanted to get back to the house. After I got onto the road, I was less terrified. I was more use to driving on the road than in parking lots. I silently thanked Sakura for getting me lessons when I had asked for them. If not, I probably would've had to walk home, or get onto the bus. Which, I really didn't want to do in my current state.

The ride was long, but eventually I reached the estate and pulled in after punching in the security code. I parked and hurried inside. I didn't waste any time. Rai was going to have surgery, and by the time he recovered and bribed and convinced his way out of arrest. He would come looking for me. I didn't want any of my friends to suffer further.

Pulling out the suitcase I had brought with me from my old house, I filled it with a bunch of different items. I had a credit card that Sakura-san had given me to use when I needed it. I felt bad for taking it when she first handed it to me, but now I was grateful. I would take out just enough to survive for the month, and try to get a job within that time.

I shoved it into my pocket and felt my cell phone buzz. I pulled it out and stared at it. Takashi. I took a deep breath before answering it, he deserved an explanation. We were both silent, and I knew he was trying to figure out what to say to me. I eventually released my breath. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I can't hurt you, or anyone else again."

I hung up, even as I heard him start to speak. After closing my eyes, I placed my cell phone onto my bed. That was it. I was going. Not to return. I was no longer attached to them. Oh, who was I kidding? I loved them. They were my friends and family. I turned on my heel, however, ever since murdering my father. I had been alone. Going from foster home to foster home. Not staying long enough for anyone to adopt me, and nobody tried.

I remembered the first time my social worker brought me to the Morinozuka house. Sakura and Akira were waiting for me, it was when Satoshi and Takashi were away. They had welcomed me into open arms. That was just over a year ago.

This was it. I was officially running away. I called for a taxi and climbed into it when it came up. I sat down in the back and stared out the window. When the man asked where too, I told him. I wanted to go to the airport. I would get a cheap flight to another city, and then I would restart. A new life. I started to wonder about it.

I brushed a piece of hair off my shoulder, and looked out my apartment window. I moved into a cheap apartment with the money I still had from Sakura-san, and then I had gotten a job. It payed well, and I was able to keep up my rent. It had been two months. Two long, hard months. I knew that Takashi and Mitsukuni where trying to find me. It wasn't a surprise, and I kept myself fairly hidden. My hair grew out past my chin brushing against my shoulders, and it hides my face fairly well. I sighed, and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea.

I had a feeling that someone knew where I was. Just the ever presence feeling that someone was one-step ahead of me. I lifted the teacup to my mouth and took a long sip out of it. I grimaced as the liquid burnt my tongue lightly. I rested it on the counter, deciding to wait until it cooled.

There was a knock on the door that distracted me from my thoughts. I headed over and pressed a hand to the door and peered out the peephole. A familiar face was staring at the door, looking incredibly displeased.

"Who's there?" I said, pitching my voice higher, hoping that he would go away if he thought I was someone different.

"Let me in, Haruhi," Kyouya demanded, looking straight at the peephole. I thought for a moment, before stepping away from the door and opening it. He brushed past me and entered my apartment. I shut the door behind him and walked back over to my tea. My eyes locked with my knife set, before I glanced back at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning around and leaning against the counter. Therefore,...I was right. Someone did know where I was. He had known where I was this entire time, and hadn't even tried to contact me. So...Rai was right. They were just false friends.

"To talk about all of this," he grumbled, clearly not impressed about where he was. "Why the hell did you run off?" he demanded, sitting down at a chair by the table and looking at me. I lifted my tea, wanting to get away from the knifes, least I did something horrible. I sat down across from him. My eyes hardening.

"I don't want your fake friendship. I don't need friends anyways," I lied, staring at him evenly. Not about to admit that I was begging for them to forgive me. Kyouya pushed his glasses up his face, making them glare with the little light in the room. "Why are you here?"

"We weren't faking Haruhi. If we were, would the others be tearing up Japan trying to find you?" he questioned, pulling out his phone from his pocket and typing something. "You have the whole school in a panic, an explosion happens at the same hospital Haruhi Morinozuka was staying in, and she vanishes," he turned the phone towards me. I took it from him and read the article. People were in suspicion that Rai's gang had kidnapped me. Tying the gang to my father's murder. I placed it down and sipped my tea.

"Yes, you where, and you know it. It was all because you guys where pitying me because my whole family was killed, dead, or a murderer," I murmured, staring into the cup. My heart squeezed and I shook my head, looking back up at him, "I don't want your pity."

Kyouya opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, as if thinking better about what he was about to say. "It's not pity," Kyouya mused, looking up at her. "It's sympathy for a friend who has lost so much, and can still hold her head up high."

"Who cares about the school, everyone was just idiots there, no real brains," I waved my hand, ignoring what he just said. He smirked. "If you truly were my friend, why has it taken you two months to come to speak to me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I had to deal with the others, they were injured. I knew you were safe here. Rai was in jail, but then was bailed by his gang," Kyouya spoke up, looking at her. "I would've come sooner if you were in danger."

I nodded, dropping the conversation. It turned into a comfortable silence, for the most part. "Why would you guys forgive me anyways? I tricked you," I whispered quietly, pushing the teacup away and walked over to the window. I stared out it, not wanting to look at him.

"You didn't do it," Kyouya answered as if he was sure I didn't, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Do you realize how much shit the others put me through after you left? Complaining and running around, dragging me everywhere. I think you owe me," he muttered quietly, his stood up and walked behind me. I turned around and looked up at him.

"How much money?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He reached forwards, cupping my face and leaning forwards.

"You wouldn't be able to pay it, so you can pay it off with your body," he whispered, pushing me against the counter. My eyes widened as he leaned down. He pressed his lips against mine. It was almost cautious at first, as if waiting for me to hurt him. My brain was working, too shocked to move. He kissed more firmly, and I was finally able to react. I shoved him away and he bumped into the table. Catching himself.

"I don't think so," I glared, pushing away from the counter. He straightened, and looked at me smirking. "What?"

"I sent a text to Takashi telling you I had located you," Kyouya spoke up, raising his cell phone. I frowned at him before crossing my arms. "Either you can stay here with me, and you can explain to him everything. Or you can run and I'll tell him."

"What if I chose to run and keep it a secret?" I asked looking at him darkly. He adjusted his shirt and shook his head.

"I have a my guards outside waiting for me," he spoke, "If I call for them, they'll come and help me." I narrowed my eyes and thought. I didn't want to face Takashi, but I didn't want to keep hiding from my past. I leaned against the counter and lifted my teacup. Kyouya smiled at me. "Good, now. Let's keep this entire conversation a secret," he spoke, looking at me. "I won't divulge any of your secrets to Takashi, and you won't tell him about that kiss."

"Agreed," Haruhi replied reluctantly, holding her hand out towards him. He took it.


	7. Return

**ღ****Last time on Shattered****ღ**

_"How much money?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He reached forwards, cupping my face and leaning forwards._

_"You wouldn't be able to pay it, so you can pay it off with your body," he whispered, pushing me against the counter. My eyes widened as he leaned down. He pressed his lips against mine. It was almost cautious at first, as if waiting for me to hurt him. My brain was working, too shocked to move. He kissed more firmly, and I was finally able to react. I shoved him away and he bumped into the table. Catching himself. _

_"I don't think so," I glared, pushing away from the counter. He straightened, and looked at me smirking. "What?"_

_"I sent a text to Takashi telling you I had located you," Kyouya spoke up, raising his cell phone. I frowned at him before crossing my arms. "Either you can stay here with me, and you can explain to him everything. Or you can run and I'll tell him."_

"_What if I chose to run and keep it a secret?" I asked looking at him darkly. He adjusted his shirt and shook his head._

"_I have a my guards outside waiting for me," he spoke, "If I call for them, they'll come and help me." I narrowed my eyes and thought. I didn't want to face Takashi, but I didn't want to keep hiding from my past. I leaned against the counter and lifted my teacup. Kyouya smiled at me. "Good, now. Let's keep this entire conversation a secret," he spoke, looking at me. "I won't divulge any of your secrets to Takashi, and you won't tell him about that kiss."_

"_Agreed," I replied reluctantly, holding my hand out towards him. He took it._

**ღ****Now****ღ**

I sat, rather awkwardly, with Kyouya in my apartment. I took the time it took Takashi to arriver to think. What would happen? Would I be threatened by him and told to never be seen by him again? No, he wouldn't have been searching for me if he wanted to tell me that. Maybe he blamed me for Mitsukuni's near death. I finished my tea and offered Kyouya a cup, realizing I was being a bad hostess.

He accepted and I poured him a cup and brought it to him. I sat down. Would I go back with them? Would I drop my life here and become a Morinozuka again? Would they even accept me back? I feared they wouldn't, why would they? I ran a hand through my hair and let out a disgruntled noise. Kyouya didn't even react to it, instead lifting the tea to his mouth and taking a drink.

Soon I heard the sound of footsteps in front of my door and then a soft tap as someone knocked. I froze, staring at my hands. Wondering if I should get the door or not. Kyouya was the one who stood up and answered the door when I didn't. It was an awfully experience as Takashi entered the room. He surveyed it before his eyes landed on me. It took him a moment, but he walked over and stood beside me. Neither of us knowing how to react to this. I didn't look up to meet his look, fearing what I would see there.

Kyouya excused himself and closed the door, heading down the steps. I took a deep breath, staring at the tea that he didn't finish. I reached forwards and took it, I stood up and poured it down the sink. Takashi still stood staring at me, and I finally turned to look at him.

"Haruhi..." he started, and I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, I swallowed thickly. Staring into his eyes finally. I saw the pure emotion that was in there, and had to look away. Sadness, confusion and anger.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly, then looked at him, "Why couldn't you just let me go?"

He remained stoic as always. He didn't say anything, and I let out a sigh. "Takashi," I started, stepping forwards and shaking my head. "Drop the silent act, if you want to say something. Say it."

"Why did you leave?" he asked finally, staying completely still. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"You know...I couldn't hurt you guys anymore," I replied simply, "With Rai no longer in jail, he'll come looking for me and-"

"You'll need people to help keep you safe," Takashi interrupted, looking serious. I frowned at him, and opened my mouth to interject, but I closed it after a second. He walked forwards and placed his hands on my shoulder. "You don't have to run away from him anymore," he murmured quietly, staring at me. I frowned, not understanding what he meant by that.

"I'm not," I replied gently smiling blankly at the space between us. I looked up at him, my smile fading. "I want him to find me." Takashi's eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head. Not understanding what I meant by that. "I don't need people to care for me," I explained looking at him. "I know that eventually, either he'll kill me, or I'll kill him."

Takashi frowned and shook his head slightly. "No," he muttered looking at me. He pulled me closer and hugged me tightly. It took me a moment to react, and I clutched at the back of his shirt and rested my head on his shoulder. "Don't leave me," he whispered, barely audible. I didn't even know if I heard it correctly.

"I won't..." I replied just as quietly.

_The door to my room opened and Takashi walked in. He looked around, and I could tell he was wondering where I was. His eyes connected with feet that poked out from the other side of the bed. I could clearly see his worry as he walked over. When he turned the corner, I saw the pure sadness and devastation that crossed his face. Rage exploded in his face. I had never seen them that angry._

_My bedroom door slowly closed, when it clicked, his body twisted to look at it. I stood beside it, one hand on the door and the other hanging beside me. A knife was clutched in my hand, blood slowly dripping down it. He knew it was his brothers and conflicting emotions flashed across it. He launched towards me and his hands wrapped around my throat. _

_I raised the knife and stabbed him in the chest, he shouted out in pain and fell away from me. He fell to the side and I stood above him "Goodbye," I whispered, bending down and placing my hand on the handle of the knife, I pulled it out and he shouted again. I pressed my lips to his before raising the knife again._

_"Why?" he questioned before the blade plunged into his heart._

I gasped and sat up, a cold sweat made my hair stick to my face. My heart pounded loudly into my ears, a small hand curled tightly around mine. Glancing up wards, I found the source of the hand, Mitsukuni. His usual happy face, was replaced by a serious, concerned look mixed with confusion. He jumped forward, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Haru-chan!" he whispered excitedly into my ears. I raised my eyebrow at him, questioning as to why the usually bouncy senior was whispering. My eyes swept the room once, taking in the features of my room.

"Mitsukuni, I'm sorry." I mumbled, hugging him back. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"It's okay, Haru-chan, I understand. Takashi told me," he replied with a smile, "Don't worry, you won't hurt us."

After he jumped off my bed, I found why he had whispered, Takashi was sprawled out on the couch at by the door. Mitsukuni whispered excitedly back to me about everything I missed while I was gone. I smiled sadly at him. He let go of me, jumping away from the bed and went over to wake up Takashi.

I stretched my arms, hearing a quiet pop before dropping them. The sun flooded the room suddenly as a maid forced open the blinds and tied them back with hand-woven white silk ropes. I blinked quickly, trying to get use to the newfound light, in small doses. Motoko walked over and ushered me out of bed, explaining that Sakura-san wanted to see me last night, but when I returned I was sleeping. Nodding, my feet automatically stepped around objects to get to the closet. Once there, she pulled out a orange and pink Yukata, she closed the door. I was pulled into it and my hair was pulled into a more suitable style. I would get it cut later, if I decided to stay.

A loud yawn emitted from the room and Mitsukuni's quick explanation or rather 'Haruhi's is awake now so you should go and get dressed.'. I chuckled softly to myself as Motoko finished getting me into my Yukata and bowed. She left and I entered the bedroom. Takashi was leaving, and Mitsukuni following him. The smaller of the two waved to me, as the taller hadn't noticed my presence.

I headed down the stairs and went directly to the tearoom. I opened it and bowed towards the woman inside. After entering, I closed the screen door and walked over. I bowed again before sitting down in front of her. She was silent for a moment. I poured myself and her another cup of tea. "You are not hurting us," Sakura spoke up finally, I looked at her with a frown. She lifted the cup gracefully and took a sip. When she lowered the cup, she looked at me. "We are Morinozuka's, if we couldn't handle a gangster, we would not be fit for the respect we get."

"It's not only you four I am protecting," I explained. Sakura laughed gently and then shook her head, lowering her cup. It didn't make a sound as she placed it back onto the saucer.

"I know," she replied smiling at me, "However, all your friends are capable of taking care of themselves, and they have powerful friends. Just as you do. You shouldn't fear them being hurt, because superficial wounds mean nothing. They won't be killed, the Morinozuka's, Haninozuka's and the Ootori's wouldn't allow that," she explained staring at me. I wondered why she was telling me this, and not Akira. This sort of speech would've normally come from him instead of his wife. She reached up and took out the emerald barrette from her graying hair."I want to give this to you," she said, taking my hand and placing the small barrette into my hands.

"I couldn't," I whispered, looking at the beauty of the small object.

"I've always wanted a daughter, and you are the closest I could ever have," she whispered, closing my hands around the barrette. "It's an old heir loom, and it's been passed through my family to all the women in my family." Sakura leaned back sitting straight. I nodded understanding, I was given a few things from my mom when she passed away.

"Thank you Sakura-san, I will keep this safe," I vowed bowing my head slightly, and clipped my bangs back with the barrette. She smiled softly, patting my hand before rising.

"You are my daughter, call me, Mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go with Akira about business." she said calmly, before sliding out of the room and leaving me sitting down at the table.

A sigh escaped my lips. Mother in heaven, why do people keep adding guilt onto my shoulders?

**Updated: December 11****th**** 2012**


	8. Ending

**ღ****Last time on Shattered****ღ**

"_I know," she replied smiling at me, "However, all your friends are capable of taking care of themselves, and they have powerful friends. Just as you do. You shouldn't fear them being hurt, because superficial wounds mean nothing. They won't be killed, the Morinozuka's, Haninozuka's and the Ootori's wouldn't allow that," she explained staring at me. I wondered why she was telling me this, and not Akira. This sort of speech would've normally come from him instead of his wife. She reached up and took out the emerald barrette from her graying hair."I want to give this to you," she said, taking my hand and placing the small barrette into my hands._

_"I couldn't," I whispered, looking at the beauty of the small object._

_"I've always wanted a daughter, and you are the closest I could ever have," she whispered, closing my hands around the barrette. "It's an old heir loom, and it's been passed through my family to all the women in my family." Sakura leaned back sitting straight. I nodded understanding, I was given a few things from my mom when she passed away._

_"Thank you Sakura-san, I will keep this safe," I vowed bowing my head slightly, and clipped my bangs back with the barrette. She smiled softly, patting my hand before rising._

_"You are my daughter, call me, Mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go with Akira about business." she said calmly, before sliding out of the room and leaving me sitting down at the table._

_A sigh escaped my lips. Mother in heaven, why do people keep adding guilt onto my shoulders?_

**ღ****Now****ღ**

I sat down in my room sometime later. Still debating whether or not I should leave on better terms soon. Spare them from any future grief I may bring. Someone knocked on my door and I glanced over. Takashi entered, along with my other friends. I hid my frown, wondering why they were here. Obviously they were already told about why had left, but I could see on their faces, there was another reason they were there. I knew this was about to be a difficult time and swallowed thickly.

They had stationed themselves around my room, but instead of getting straight to the point. They started chatting relentlessly about subjects that I had no interest in joining. My hand was twirling around a piece of string I yanked from the sofa. They had been over here for an house now, at the start saying they had some important discussion they had to talk to me about. I agree reluctantly, but when they sat down, they began to talk about school.

I was thoroughly annoyed by now. Couldn't they spare me this anxiety and get to the point? I tried to distract myself quite often, and occasionally I would try to leave. However, they would always pull me back into the present asking me questions about what they were talking about. Of course, since I wasn't paying attention, I didn't know what they were asking me even. My thoughts started to stray off from about what they were saying to three years ago.

_My heart quickened enormously, and my breath came out short. My legs ached as they pounded against the ground, just like my school to have a five-lap race on the warmest day of the year. The entire student bodies families were there cheering them on. My father clapped his hands and shouted to me, telling me to run faster. I grounded my teeth together and quickened my pace, I was neck and neck with Arai. Arai currently was the fastest runner in school if he tried. His side-ways glance surprised him to see me sprinting along beside him, this short glance caused his pace to slow down, and to mine to quicken. With the last surge of energy, I raced past the finish line and came to a halt about five meters away._

_"Haru~hi! Daddy's so proud of you!" he exclaimed excitedly, my eye twitched as he got closer. I put up a fake smile and turned towards him. _

_"I did it to impress mom, she was always pressing hard to achieve the highest pride from her loved ones, and to follow her dream!" I exclaimed proudly._

I was suddenly brought back into the presence when they silenced. I stared at them expectantly, waiting for them to either continue pointless conversations, or to get to the point. Kyouya was sitting beside me, and I slid my eyes towards him. Curious if he had said anything about what had happened the other day in my apartment.

"Why don't we just get to the point? Haruhi, was what your Uncle said true?" Hikaru asked, incredibly blunt and to the point. Okay, so I wanted them to get to the point, but did they need to ask it like that? Tamaki looked as if he were to interrupt with one of his usually stunts, but a look from Kyouya silenced him.

I stared at each one of them, remembering every detail of them.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru both looking exactly the same at a quick glance, but once you really study them you can tell they are completely different. Hikaru's posture is more slacked, and bored. While Kaoru's is calm but attentive. Hikaru's bangs and brushed to the left while Kaoru's is to the right.

Kyouya's eyes were always calculating, but yet warm after you look hard enough. Making him seem less frightening then he really could be. His glasses always slipping down his nose at just the right moments, so he could push them up and seem more menacing. He was a good friend, once you got past the fact that most of his friends were there for his benefit.

Tamaki. Was...well, Tamaki. His eyes, the weird purple color, held childish antics, but also deep wisdom that he seldom lets out. His hair even though wild, was always perfect and clean. His movements showed that he had pride, and wasn't afraid to show it to the world, and that he wanted the spotlight in all of the moments.

Mitsukuni. He was the oldest, and yet the most childish. He was short, and it seemed as if he were a child. However, his eyes were like Tamaki holding more wisdom then he showed. Right now, his serious side was showing. His features where tense and ready to attack, while his eyes were scared and worried. I knew he feared the worst. That hurt me worse than the others expressions.

Takashi was different, most couldn't or wouldn't be able to take the time to figure him out. His body was rough and trained, his skin was soft and light. His high cheekbones and strong features made him look like a protector more than anything. His eyes right now are emitting sadness, concern, worry, and anger.

I let out a sigh and looked up at them. I didn't want to say. I was scared.

_I need to tell them. I need to say this to them. I need to._

_Scared. They'll hate you. They'll kill you. Or worse, they'll throw you in jail. They'll ruin your life even worse than it is now._

_No, they won't. They'll listen to me!_

_Listen to what? The fact that you killed him because he was 'annoying'?_

_No! I didn't kill him because of that! I didn't actually want to kill him! I was angry and he was always belittling me! I was never happy around him!_

"Haruhi?" Kaoru spoke up, looking at me, the only one brave enough to say anything. I closed my eyes tightly and took a shuddering breath in.

"Yes."

**Updated: December 11****th**** 2012**


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

**Preview for Picking Up The Pieces:**

There are the seven sins; Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Living with these engraved into your heart hurts, or makes you happy. Each one consists of different categories.

For me, Wrath stands out of all of the sins. Wrath is also killing, fighting or anger. When you kill someone, you live with it the rest of your life. That's what I meant when I told my friends that I killed my father. What has died inside of me is love, trust, and friendship.

Destroying everything I had by uttering that word...

"Yes."

My friends stared at me, their eyes scanning mine to see any hint of a joke. This last for four seconds. Hikaru broke first, his fist clenched. His face twisted up with anger, and stood up flipping over the table.

Hikaru turned away from me, his fists clenched at his side tightly, "You lied to us! We thought we where your friends!" he yelled, standing in front of his brother protectively. My mask was held up tightly to my face, my eyes wondered to Takashi's.

"Haruhi," he said his tone was even, but dark; his eyes were covered with the shadows from his eyes. I stood up and shifted my feet so slightly. I started scanning for exits. There was the window. Or, my hands shifted into my pocket, and felt the cool metal of the pocketknife slid against my palm. I clenched onto it, putting my finger to the button, ready to spring into action if necessary.

Fear flushed through my body and suddenly I was gone. It was almost as if someone else was reacting. Protecting me from the fear and pain that I was experiencing. It was something that was all too familiar to me. It happened back when my father was still alive and I would stay with Rai.

"Yes?" My other self asked, shifting my face into an amused one. I couldn't help it, I wanted to break down and apologize. Tell them I'll leave. I'll turn myself in. I couldn't bear their anger.

"You lied." Hunny said, his head turned to the side, eyes dark and angry. "That's disgusting what you did, I can't even look at you. You are, were, my friend, so I don't want to hurt you." I smirked, then walked foreword and put my foot against the edge of the flipped over table. My smirk grew and turned into a bloodthirsty smile.

"That doesn't mean..." I whispered, pulling my hand out of my pocket and the knife flung out of the protective casing and glinted darkly. "I don't want to hurt you," she said, kicking the table out of the way and lunged towards the smaller boy. A slight squishing noise was heard, the sound of the knife cutting through flesh. Everyone gasped blood splattered against the closer people, my mouth spat out the blood that landed in my mouth out.

"Haru..hi?"

**Be warned if you go read PutP directly after reading this. I may or may not have rewritten it yet and so it may seem confusing!**

**Xoxo**

**Thank you for reading~**


	10. UPDATE INFO

I have rewritten all of this story, and added a new chapter: Chapter 6. So, please go and check that out! I have also taken out a chapter.

In this rewritten version. Haruhi's more withdrawn, and isn't a complete overreacting, *ahem* pardon my language, bitch. I read it over, and Haruhi, quite frankly, was triggered by the easiest things and lied to them too often. I ironed it out so Haruhi avoided lying to them and tried to keep herself distanced from them.

Also, Haruhi doesn't really noticed Takashi has feelings for her, and doesn't really have romantic feelings for him yet. I noticed in the last version that Haruhi and Takashi's romantic relationship just kinda sprung out of nowhere. Haruhi was blushing whenever he got close etc, etc. So I made it so Haruhi's more confused and wary of when he gets closer to her.

Hopefully, you like this version better!

Also, I am seriously sorry this is so short. I didn't know how I could've added to it, without messing up the entire story line into oblivion! To make up for it, I'm going to start rewriting Picking Up The Peices and write My Last Goodbye to tie off the end of this series!

If you are a new reader, or if you've gotten this far. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I hope you'll continue reading PutP and MLG.


End file.
